National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation (1990 film) Credits
Opening Logos AC950751-9DCD-4E83-A72B-BB1441FD6CB9.png 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Pixar And Troublemaker Studios and Goldcrest presents * A Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. production * A Don Bluth film * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners IV * "National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation" Ending Credits * "National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation" * Directed by: Don Bluth * Co-Directors: Dan Kuenster, Gary Goldman * Produced by: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. * Producers: Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy * Casting by: Janet J. Hirschenson, Jane Jenkins, Marcie Liroff * Executive Producers: Morris F. Sullivan, George A. Walker * Music Score by: Ralph Burns * Music Supervision by: Shawne Zarubica, Jason Bentley * Original Songs by: Charles Strousse and T.J. Kuenster * Main Title Song * "Another Lover" ** Written by Colin Campsie, George McFarlane and Gardner Cole ** Performed by Giant Steps * Story by: Don Bluth, Ken Cromar, Gary Goldman, Larry Leker, Linda Miller, Monica Parker, John Pomeroy, Guy Shulman, David Steinberg, David N. Weiss * Screenplay by: David N. Weiss * Voices in Order of Appearance: ** John Goodman as The Santa Claus ** Frank Welker as The Elves and The Reindeers ** Chevy Chase as Clark W. "Sparky" Griswold, Jr. ** Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen Griswold ** Juliette Lewis as Audrey Griswold ** Johnny Galecki as Russ Griswold ** John Randolph as Clark W. Griswold, Sr. ** Diane Ladd as Nora Griswold ** E.G. Marshall as Art Smith ** Doris Roberts as Frances Smith ** Randy Quaid as Cousin Eddie Johnson ** Miriam Flynn as Cousin Catherine Johnson ** Cody Burger as Rocky Johnson ** Ellen Hamilton Latzen as Ruby Sue Johnson ** William Hickey as Uncle Lewis ** Mae Questel as Aunt Bethany ** Sam McMurray as Bill ** Nicholas Guest as Todd Chester ** Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Margo Chester ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Frank Shirley ** Natalia Nogulich as Helen Shirley ** Nicolette Scorsese as Mary ** Alexander Folk as SWAT Officer * Production Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker * Production Managers: Gerry Shirren, Thad Weinlein * Production Supervisors: Russell Boland, Cathy Carr-Goldman, Olga Tarin-Craig * Editor: John K. Carr * Animation Film Editor: Lisa Dorney * Training: Johan Klingler * Storyboard: Don Bluth, Dan Kuenster, Larry Leker * Layout Supervision: Scott Caple, David Goetz * Layout Artists: Amy Berenz, John Byrne, David Gardner, Kevin Gollaher, Eddie Gribbin, Giorgio Mardegan, Fred Reilly, Mark Swan * Background Stylist: Don Moore * Background Artists: Barry Atkinson, Rick Bentham, David McCamley, Carl Jones, Mannix Bennett, Sunny Apinchapong, Paul M. Kelly * Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Linda Miller, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, Ralph Zondag, Jeff Etter, Dick Zondag, Ken Duncan * Character Animators: Jeffrey V. Varab, Silvia Hoefnagels, Jean Morel, John Hill, Cathy Jones, Gary Perkovac, Anne-Marie Bardwell, Fernando Moro, Ralf Palmer, David G. Simmons, Tom Roth, Michel Gagné, Charlie Bonifacio, John Power, Paul Newberry, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Alain Costa, Enis Tahsin Ozgur, Raul Garcia Sanz * Special Effects Directing Animator: Stephen D. Moore * Special Effects Animators: David Tidgwell, Diann Landau, Bruce Heller, Tom Hush, Peter Matheson, Joey Mildenberger, Bob Simmons * Character Clean-Up Administration Supervisor: Olivia O'Mahony * Supervising Artist: Mark Pudleiner * Final Line Animator: Barry Iremonger * Character Key Clean-Up Artists: Doug Bennett, Eileen Conway, Bob Cowan, Nollaig Crombie, Alan Fleming, Bill Giggie, Anne Heeney, Silvia Hoefnagels, Paul Kelly, Helen Lawlor, Ashley McGovern, Neil McNeil, Brian McSweeney, Terry Pike, Jens Pindal, Robert Rivard, Wendo Van Essen, Richard Vanette * Animation Checking Supervisor: Carla Washburn * Animation Checkers: Lisa Joko, Pam Kleyman, Michele McKenna, Christine Fluskey, Debra Pugh, Orla Coughlan, Helen O'Flynn * Final Checking Supervisor: Mary Walsh * Final Checkers: Mary Boyle, Lucy Melia, Nina Phipps, Aoife Woodlock * Supervising Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Susan VanderHorst * Color Stylists: Laurie Curran, Donal Freeney, Violet McKenna, Suzanne O'Reilly * Special Effects Painting: Shirley (Sam) Mapes * Production Camera Supervisors: Ciarán Morris, Jim Mann S.O.C. * Animation Camera Operators: Aidan Farrell, Gary Hall, Éimear Joyce, Fiona Mackle, Jeanette Maher, John O'Flaherty, Eithne Quinn, Eric Ryan * Myung Kang-Teague * Scene Planning Assistant Supervisor: Aran O'Reilly * Scene Planners: Gerard Carty, Sean Dempsey, John Phelan * Xerography Supervisor: Michael Murray * Xerox Checking Supervisor: Daryl Carstensen * Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff * Mark-Up Supervisor: Patricia Browne * Inking Supervisor: Jacqueline Hooks * With the Voice Talents of * (in alphabetical order) ** Chevy Chase as Clark W. "Sparky" Griswold, Jr. ** Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen Griswold ** Juliette Lewis as Audrey Griswold ** Johnny Galecki as Russ Griswold ** John Randolph as Clark W. Griswold, Sr. ** Diane Ladd as Nora Griswold ** E.G. Marshall as Art Smith ** Doris Roberts as Frances Smith ** Randy Quaid as Cousin Eddie Johnson ** Miriam Flynn as Cousin Catherine Johnson ** Cody Burger as Rocky Johnson ** Ellen Hamilton Latzen as Ruby Sue Johnson ** William Hickey as Uncle Lewis ** Mae Questel as Aunt Bethany ** Sam McMurray as Bill ** Nicholas Guest as Todd Chester ** Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Margo Chester ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Frank Shirley ** Natalia Nogulich as Helen Shirley ** Nicolette Scorsese as Mary ** Alexander Folk as SWAT Officer * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, "The Don Bluth Players" * Original Songs by: Charles Strouse * Additional Character Animation: Dave Brewster, Jose Abel, Jesse Cosio, Donnachada Daly, Colm Duggan, Manola Galiana, Kim Hagen-Jensen, Kent Hammerstrom, Dan Harder, Jon Hooper, Michael Kiely, Dave Kupczyk, Jorgen Lerdam, Jose Luis Moro, Wendy Perdue * Additional Storyboarding: T. Daniel Hofstedt * Director Computer Animation: Mark Swanson * Computer Animation: David Goetz, Don Pierce * Assistant Animators: Paul Bolger, Ben Burgess, Denis Deegan, Patrick Gleeson, Edward Goral, Myung Kang-Teague, Rob Koo, Jerr O'Carroll, Kevin O'Neill, Mark Povey, Russell Stoll, Greg Tiernan, Konrad Winterlich * Assistant Directors: Nuala O'Toole, Moya Mackle * Production D.P.: Fiona Keating * Music Room Assistant: Claire Gallagher * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Thomas V. Moss * Assistant Film Editor: Fiona Trayler * First Assistant Film Editor: David Wolowic * Apprentice Dialogue Editor: Jim Fleming * Apprentice Film Editor: Gary Keleghan * Video Camera Operators: Wayne Farrar, Annette Stone * Blue Sketch Artists: Mary Delaney, Linda Fitzpatrick, Sheila Kelly * Additional Special Effects Animation: Peter Yamasaki, James Mansfield Jr., Jeff Topping, Kathleen Hodge, Garrett Wren, Jeff Howard, Arnie Wong, Brett Hisey, Sari Gennis * Special Effects Assistants: Conor Thunder, Marion Mathieu, Janette Owens, Orla Madden, Mike Oliva, Rolando Mercado, Phil Cummings * Special Effects Inbetweeners: Martin Finucane, Gillian Hunt, Debbie Middleton-Kupczyk, Julie Phelan * Rough Inbetween/Breakdown Supervisor: Tamara Anderson * Rough Inbetween/Breakdown Assistant Supervisors: Hope Devlin, Sandra Ryan * Rough Breakdown & Inbetween Artists: Jane Anderson, Peter Anderson, Lesiie Aust, Matthew Bates, Adrienne Bell, Celine Cahill, Mark Christiansen, David Cribben, Fran Doyle, John Eddings, Robert Fox, Damian Gilligan, David Groome, Martin Hanley, Michael Hansen, Tom Higgins, Paul Houlihan, Róisín Hunt, Noel Kiernan, Fiora Lynch, Jens Leganger, Joe McDonough, Paddy Malone, Maibritt Mortsensen, Randy Sanchez, Andrea Simonti, Michael Stockkebye, Todd Waterman * Character Cleanup: Annette Byrne-Morel, Kris Van Alphen, Richard Bazley, Mark Byrne, Michael Carey, Michael Cassidy, Mary Connors, Peter Donnelly, Martin Fagan, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Conor Flynn, Des Forde, Kevin Fraser, Melissa Freeman, Michael Garry, Gerry Goran, Catherine Gurry, Tina Karebeck, Barbara Krueger, Anne McCormick, Margaret McKenna, James McLoughlin, Maria Malone, Anne-Marie Mockler, Jesper Moller, Jan Naylor, Anna Neilsen, Dympna O'Halloran, Gary O'Neill, Tara O'Reilly, John A. Power, Miriam Reid, Eileen Ridgeway, Julie Ryan, Paul Shannahan, Melaine Sowell, Hugh Tattan * Additional Clean-up: Barbara Butterworth, Leonard Johnson * Color Stylist Assistants: Melaine Burke, Majella Burns, Mary Cuthbert, Josephine Mulraney-Hales * Key Xerography Processors: Collette O'Brien, Peadar O'Reilly * Xerography Processors: Emmett Doyle, Mary Boylan, Tommy Brennan, Robert Byrne, William Colgan, Pearse Cullinane, Yvonne McSweeney, Dympna Murray, Anthony O'Brien, Frank Richards, Kieron White * Xerography Check Assistant Supervisor: John Finnegan * Xerography Checkers: Brendan Harris, Stuart Johnstone, Siobhan O'Brien, Paul Roy, Pauline Walsh * Xerography Punch & Numbering: Andy Fitzgerald * Mark-Up: Maria Farrell, Karl Hayes, Elaine Woods * Inkers: Mary Gavin, Karen Dwyer, Maureen Buggy, Madeleine Downes, Claudia Dickerson, Joseph Manifold, Ailish Mullally, Mary Sheridan, Kenneth Slevin, Karin Stover * Paint Lab Assistant Supervisor: Brenda McGuirk * Paint Lab Mix and Match: Melanie Strickland, Noírin Dunne, John P. Brennan, Andrew Molloy, Janet O'Carroll, Pauline Morahan, Séamus Grogan * Cel Painting Assistant Supervisor: Niamh McClean * Cel Painters: Anne Brennan, Louise Carroll, Michael Carroll, Yvonne Carthy, Nicholas Connolly, Conor Coughlan, Brian Doyle, Gloria Dunne, Tom English, Greg Fulton, Philip Garry, Patricia Gordan, Liam Hannan, Karen Hennessy, Liam Hoban, David Hogan, Sandra Keely, Linda Kellagher, Brian Kelly, Pearse Love, Petula Masterson, Ciara McCabe, Caroline McCann, Martina McCarron, Shane McCormack, Colin McGrath, Geraldine McGuinness, Ian McLoughlin, Anne May, Kate Meredith, Majella Milne, Mary B. Mulvihill, Moira Murphy, Ronan Nally, Tracy Nelson, David Nolan, Catherine O'Connor, Hugh O'Connor, Philip O'Connor, Brid Ni Dhónaill, Cathy O'Leary, Barry O'Shea, Gerard J. D. Philips, Antoinette Rafter, Derek Reid, Carlyn Rumgay, June Scannell * Paint Checkers: Michael Casey, Gerard Coleman, Sinead Murray, Colum Slevin * Apprentice Special Effects Painter: Iseult Travers * Final Check Librarian: Anne-Marie Daly * Cel Service: Sandra Breslin, Kevin Condron * Model Makers: Barry Atkinson, Mannix Bennett, Rick Bentham * Apprentice Camera Operators: Paddy Duffy, Freddy McGavin * Live Action Refrence Models: Kerri-Ellen Lawlor, Cami Pomeroy * Black & White Film Lab Supervisor and Optical Technician: Caroline Gaynor * Supervising Systems Engineer: Karl Bredendieck * Engineering: Liam Halpin, John Henry, Neil J. Keaveney * Director of Special Photographic Effects: Fred Craig * Music and Post Production Executive: Roy Simpson * Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra and The UK Orchestra Ensemble * Additional Music: Eun-Mee Ahn * Orchestrations: Pete Anthony, Chris Boardman, Alexander Courage, Arthur Morton * Arrangers: Harvey R. Cohen, Richard Bronskill * Music Copyists: Vic Frazer, Marni Sanders * Music Recordists: Keith Grant, Shawn Murphy * Music Editors: Michael Connell, Stephen A. Hope * Assistant Music Recordist: Jerry O'Riordan * Assistant Music Editor: Simon Cowper * Music Preparation: Joann Kane Music Services · Steven L. Smith, Bob Bornstein, Joe Zimmerman * Orchestra Contracting: Isobel Griffiths Limited · Sandy De Crescent, Tonia Davall * Scoring Engineer: Rick Winquest * Music Engineer: Dennis Sager * Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles * Music Clearances: Denise Carver * Music Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Frank Wolf * Chorus: Eiln Carlson * Musicians: Mark Berrow · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Chuck Domanico · Bass, Paul Edmund-Davies · Flute, M.B. Gordy, J.J. Holiday · Guitar, Tommy Johnson · Tuba, Bryan Pezzone · Piano, Jeff Porcaro, Steve Schaeffer & Don Williams · Percussion, Jamie Talbot · Saxophone, James Thatcher · French Horn, Jonathan Williams · Cello Soloist * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Michael C. Casper * Re-Recording Mixers: Gerry Humphreys, Dean Humphreys, Gregg C. Rudloff, Elliot Tyson * Supervising Sound Editor: John K. Carr * Sound Editors: Kevin Brazier, Joe Gallagher, Christopher Jargo, Harry Cheney, Zack Davis * Supervising Foley Editor: Gary A. Hecker * Foley Editors: Andrew Stears, Chris Flick * Assistant Sound Editors: Anthony Morris, Laura Graham * Dialogue Engineer: Tom Mgrdichian * ADR Editors: Mary Andrews, Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas Whiting, Allen Hartz * ADR Recordists: Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Dialogue Engineer: Terry O'Bright * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Alicia Stevenson, Dan O'Connell, John B. Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Ken Dufva, A. Dee Moore, Vanessa Theme Ament * Foley Mixers: Jim Ashwill, Greg Orloff * Foley Recordists: Mary Jo Lang, Rody Hassano, Carolyn Tapp * Casting Associates: Michael Fenton, Judy Taylor, Mary Hidalgo * Casting Associate (UK): Mary Selway-Buckley * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris, Mickie McGowan * Additional ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman * Executive in Charge of Casting for MGM/UA: Christian Kaplan * Color Timers: John Stanborough, Dale Grahn * Negative Cutter: Colin Ives * Main Title Animation: Kroyer Films, Inc. ** Animators: Bill Kroyer, Mark M. Pompian, Bob Scott, Tony Fucile, Ralph Eggleston, Dennis Venizelos * Assistant Animator: Dave Woodman * Studio Executive: Andrew Fitzpatrick * Poster Artists: Drew Struzan, John Alvin * Manager of Human Resources: Nora Farrell * Personnel Manager: Bob Howell * Personnel Officer: Annabelle Conway * Security & International Personnel Officer: Edward Oliver * Personnel Assistants: Eithne Agnew, Lynne McSherry, Gráinne Shankey, Róisín Ryder, Ann Fallon * Production Accountant (USA): Rachel W. Leighton-Weinlein * Production Accounting Assistants (Ireland): Susan Landers, Marie McGrath, Antoinette Kinsella * Payroll Master: Bernadette Dowling * Financial Accountant: Owen Binchy * Financial Accounts Assistant: Margaret Connell * Purchasing Manager: Vincent Carrick * Purchasing Assistant: Aileesh Mulligan * Promotion Executive: Pamela Godfrey * Publicist: Sean Carberry * Publicity Officer: Veronica Carroll * Personal Assistant to Don Bluth: Suzanne Murray * Secretaries to Gary Goldman: Ciara O'Donnell, Fiona Byrne * Production Secretary: Helen Kilbride-Connolly * Executive Secretary: Fionnuala Carpendale * Management Secretary: Ann Costello * Production Assistants: Yvonne Costello, Bernie Keogh, Caroline Lynch, Jane McLoughlin, Deborah Morgan, Anne Murray, Mary O'Halloran, Kerri Swanson * Post Production Administrator: Tina Jones * Transportation: Peter Morgan * Storeman: Damian Murphy * Office Manager (USA): Helene Blitz * Production Assistants (USA): Caralyn Warren, Julie Heinz, Dan Levine, Carol Raikes * Transportation (USA): Steve Kellener, Joseph Ryan * International Payroll: Pixpay Inc. * Computer Animation System: Wavefront Technologies, Silicon Graphics, T.D.I. Explore * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. * Camera Motion Control: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. * Paint Suppliers: Art Color Products, Cartoon Color Company, Inc., Chromacolor * Studio Facilites: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland * Optical Effects: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Optical Film Effects Limited * Dialogue Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios, Burbank, CA, Criteria, Miami, Florida, Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland, Warner Hollywood Studios * Songs Recorded at: International Sound, Miami, Florida, Windmill Lane Recording Studios, Dublin, Ireland * Post Production Sound Services: Sony Pictures Studios * Post Production Services: Sapex Scripts * Exclusive Clip and Still Licensing: Visual Icon * Title Graphics: Plume Partners, London * Music Recorded at: C.T.S. Studios Ltd., Wembly, Middlesex, England, EMI Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Re-Recording at: Twickenham Film Studios, Middlesex, England * Special Thanks to: The Industrial Development Authority of Ireland 6030BB36-EA21-434A-9B4C-15A549F6596B.jpeg * No. 29810 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Color by Technicolor® * Soundtrack Album available on Curb Records * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Copyright © MCMXC Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios, Goldcrest and Sullivan Bluth Limited · All rights reserved. *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos CBE172F7-7FD9-4CB8-9422-79B04455D7B4.jpeg 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg 6D84F517-D605-4F31-AB1F-889A061AD8BD.png * A Don Bluth Film * Produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Goldcrest Films International Category:Disney Channel Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Movie Credits Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation